A Dreamless Sleep
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Mai wondered how & when she able to got a dreamless sleep.  Would it happen? Check it out!    my first fanfic in english


_Oh my... it's my first fanfic. I made it in english. And you should know that english isn't my native language 'cause i've live in Indonesia, so if my fic had a bad grammar or etc, you could tell me... ^ ^_

**Disclaimer : Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono**

**Warning : a bit OOC and imperceft  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamless Sleep<strong>

By **Mizumori Fumaira**

Mai had arranged the file about the case that they were handled. Then she walked to the couch and sat on it.

'I wonder when I can sleep as before I joined SPR. Without those creepy nightmare,' she thought and glanced to the moon from the opened window.

Mai looked at the monitors from the couch. The rest of SPR member were busy with their own tasks. John, Ayako, and Bou-san were exorcising some place in that school, with Masako who commanded by Naru to made sure that their exorcism success.

Suddenly the door opened. Mai glanced to the door.

"Naru.."

"Mai, tea."

Mai then made some tea for her boss and herself. Then, she put down the tea in the table. Naru sipped his tea, and read the files which had been arranged by Mai.

"Fuwaa~!" Mai yawned.

"Do you have to yawn so loud?" Naru commented sarcastically.

"You know, every time I fall asleep I always see those creepy nightmare. It feels like you have double lives, you know?" Mai shouted angrily.

Naru only glared at her, with no respond. But 15 minutes later he realized that Mai leaned in the couch and slept quietly.

"That idiot…" He mumbled.

He stood up from his chair, and sat up on the couch to relaxed for a while. He stared to the moon which shined brightly in that night.

Tluk! Mai's head fell to Naru's lap. He frowned, and only could stare his assistant, didn't know what to do. Honestly, he didin't want to disturb her. He knew that she was very tired because she had been possessed by a spirit this afternoon. Naru took off his coat, and covered her limp with it, so that she didn't catch a fever.

"We will be bothered if you're sick…" he mumbled, "idiot…"

"What kind of scent it is? It makes me feel really comfort…" Mai thought. She felt like she was surrounded by relaxed scent.

Mai opened her eyes slowly, ready to work after got a dreamless sleep.

'NA…NARU?' she shouted in her mind. She saw that Naru's face only a few inches from hers,

'Oh God! He really is handsome!' Mai thought, 'bu… but why I had slept in his lap? I can't wonder his wrath when he get up!" Mai wondered Naru's angry face, and shivered a bit. 'I better move from him ASAP, without make he get up!'

Mai rolled her body quietly to the ground. Unfortunately, her head touched his feet hardly.

'I will surely die!' she thought and rose her body up. She saw Naru's eyes opened a half.

"Mo…Morning?" Mai said awkwardly.

Naru was semi-conscious. He didn't say anything, but smiled. No no no! He wasn't smirk, He was smile!

"GYAAAA!" She didn't know what, but it made her shocked and felt creepy. She decided to rise her body up, and ran to the washroom. She washed her face once and again.

' 'Wha… what was that? I knew he has a little hypo-tension, but…' Mai remembered Naru's smile, 'Oh my… He really is handsome! His smile could defeat Gene's! Nah, forget it! I must face him. He surely was waked up by my scream!'

Mai then came out from the washroom fatefully (it seemed that she is impossible to stayed at the washroom for a whole day, right?).

Naru was standing with a book in his hand. He glanced to Mai

"Finally, you come out. Mai, tea."

With no offense, Mai quickly made a tea for her boss. Mai gulped, started to speak

"A… ano… about that… I …"

She stopped her words because she saw Naru's smirk.

"Although you were sleep, your idiot face hadn't change huh?" He mocked her.

"AARRGGH! YOU IDIOT, NARCISSIST JERK!" Mai yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile- *at the library next to the base*<p>

"So, Bou-san, Hara-san, you must pay us 2000 yen!" Yasuhara said with large smile. Ayako laughed happily.

"You see? He didn't remove her from his lap, huh? Hahahaha!" Ayako yelled and laughed.

Masako and Bou-san finally gave them 2000 yen, with a soft sighed.

Lin only sighed and John shook his head and smile when they were watching to their co-worker

* * *

><p><em>So... so what do you think about this? i will be happy if you mind to read and review ^ ^!<em>


End file.
